When working with construction materials in a five gallon pail bucket, such as spackle or paint, it is necessary to move around whatever materials one is working with by picking up the pail up to move it. Placing the bucket upon a standard flat dolly undesirably enhances the possibility of tipping the pail and its contents as it is being pushed or pulled.
It is known to provide janitorial wash buckets with built in castors to move the buckets around a floor. However, it is not known to provide a dolly for insertion of buckets therein to move the buckets without having to actually pick up the buckets.
Moreover, while it is known to insert small bucket stacker shelved portions within a non-movable bucket, such as the "Stacker Packer" of Duluth Trading Co., St. Paul, Minn. 55107, the "Bucket Stackers" also of Duluth Trading Co. and the custom tray sets of Journeyman Products, Ltd. of Millersville, Md. 21108, it is not known to provide a movable dolly within which an entire bucket can be inserted for moving the bucket without having to pick up the bucket.